


beam me up

by chouhimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lapslock in case that annoys anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is a shit as usual and iwaizumi is 100% NOT jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beam me up

oikawa is late for warm-ups again and iwaizumi is about three seconds from beating his childhood friend over the head. getting caught up in chatting with his fangirls every once in a while was one thing, but being late three times this week? absolutely not.

as expected, oikawa is surrounded by a group of giggling underclassmen, and the setter is in the middle, happily accepting their gifts and affections. he freezes when iwaizumi yells his name.

“ahhh, iwa-chan, i guess it’s time for practice?” he pushes through the crowd to reach his friend. “sorry girls, time to go! we can catch up later, hm? bye by-- ow! iwa-chan!”

oikawa whines for the next 15 feet, hair nearly ripped out by iwaizumi, and complains like a big baby when he’s finally released.

“why do you always have to ruin my hair?” he pouts, smoothing the disturbed area out. “i get that you’re jealous but you don’t-- ow, damn!”

“shut up asshole, no one’s jealous of you.” iwaizumi grumbles, turning away.

“oho? i didn’t mean me, i meant my fans. they’re taking away your precious oikawa time, hm?” he dodges the punch iwaizumi aims at his gut and laughs as his friend walks away. “it’s fine, you don’t have to admit your feelings for me right now~”

“literally just stop talking, shittykawa!”

he hopes oikawa doesn’t notice the blush dusting his cheeks.

~~~

oikawa notices. he doesn’t actually say anything because 1) iwaizumi would literally kill him if he said anything about it, and 2) he doesn’t actually know what to say or even think. he’d been joking, of course, like he always does, but iwaizumi had been  _blushing_  this time, what the hell? and like yeah he’s sort of had a massive crush on his childhood friend since his hormones kicked in around 14 and he started to pay attention to girls and boys (and more specifically iwa-chan), and it’s only gotten bigger as the years went on, but iwaizumi  _definitely_  doesn’t like him.

right?

he’s still confused and kind of distracted when he finishes changing after practice and, of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“what’s up with you, you were making stupid mistakes all practice.”

“hm? you were watching me?” oikawa smiles, trying to brush it off.

iwaizumi glares, “you want me to hit you?”

“no! no, no hitting, my hair’s still recovering.”

iwaizumi rolls his eyes and slings his bag over his shoulder. “you still comin’ over tonight?”

“huh? oh, yeah!” oikawa can’t believe he forgot forcing iwaizumi into letting him watch this new documentary on aliens at his house. “i’ll be over once i grab some clothes from home, i guess.”

“why? you always leave your stupid outfits at my house for us to wash and never pick them back up, you have a whole second closet there.”

oikawa was kind of hoping he'd have time to collect himself and stop thinking about earlier, but there’s no way to back out now, so he grins and stuffs his jersey in his bag, follows his friend home.

~~~

“ohhhh my god iwa-chan that was the coolest ever, i hadn’t even considered any of it before! like i mean obviously i knew about aliens having to come and help educate people but like the way they were snuck into famous paintings and stuff?! i can’t believe i never noticed it!”

iwaizumi bursts out laughing at oikawa’s enthusiastic gushing, “what would your fangirls think if they knew you were so obsessed with this shit?”

oikawa blushes and throws a pillow, “shut up! they’d love me even more because it’s cool and i’m cool and me liking it makes me even more cool!”

“uh-huh?”

oikawa lunges for iwaizumi across the bed, intending to punch him in the gut or something, but slips on a blanket. he ends up landing on iwaizumi instead, sprawled across his stomach.

“ugh, get off you ass, you’re heavy as hell!” iwaizumi tries to shove him off, and oikawa finds he can use this to his advantage.

“oh? am i making you uncomfortable?” he smirks, looking over his shoulder and wiggling himself.

“yes! you’re like 170 pounds, god, i can’t breathe!”

“how rude! i’m not even 160!” he mock gasps. he turns his body around so that he’s straddling the older’s stomach. “can you breathe now or am i still too heavy?”

“this is even worse!” iwaizumi’s face is red, but oikawa can’t tell if it’s from strain or something else.

he’s about to make some other stupid comment when he realizes he’s on his back and iwaizumi is above him, and he wonders how his friend managed to do that, but is soon distracted by how close iwaizumi’s face is to his own.

the other’s breath is hot and he can feel it on his face and iwaizumi is even more red and breathing heavily and oikawa can feel his own face heating up and his thoughts and heartbeat are going 1000 miles per hour and--

“what are you red for? you didn’t have a six foot douche launch himself into your stomach.” iwaizumi stares straight into his eyes, still mere centimeters from his face.

“um,” oikawa tries really hard not to look away but he also ends up blushing even more in the process, and eventually gives up.

“hey. look at me, oikawa.” his wrists are pushed further into the bed. oikawa finds himself complying without thinking about it.

“what are you blushing for?”

oikawa forgets to answer for a solid five seconds. “um. i. you’re heavy too, you know!”

the other studies him, and oikawa is hyper aware of the fact that he’s begun to sweat just a bit, that his hands are shaking, that he can’t stop swallowing and licking his lips every couple seconds, and wishes iwaizumi would get off of him so he could breathe normally again.

“tooru.”

oikawa’s breathing stops altogether and he stares wide-eyed, really confused and he’s kind of getting upset and what the  _fuck_  is going on, he just wanted to watch cool alien documentaries.

“um, could you--”

“no.” iwaizumi leans in more until their foreheads are touching, settles his hips firmly onto oikawa’s so that he’s not hovering awkwardly. he looks deadly serious and oikawa wonders if this is the end when iwaizumi suddenly kisses him.

it lasts only a second or two but it feels like an hour and oikawa is at a loss for words. iwaizumi is blushing even harder than before and so is oikawa and the setter is just kind of stuttering when iwaizumi does it again, presses their lips together.

oikawa shuts up and stops thinking then, only kisses back slowly and pulls his wrists out of iwaizumi’s grip so he can hold his hands, twine their fingers together.

when they finally pull away iwaizumi rolls off oikawa and lays next to him, breathing irregular.

“i really like you.” he says, looking at oikawa’s chest rather than his face, even though they’re right next to each other on their sides. oikawa laughs loudly and wraps his arm around the other.

“so you admit you’re jealous then?”

“shut it, shitface.”

oikawa is wheezing from the punch delivered to his stomach but presses his face into the other’s hair, sighing happily.

“i like you too, iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa's a loser please love my son


End file.
